sharknado vs team avatar
by thundernator
Summary: Sharknado comes to town and changes everything. How will Team Avatar stop the ultimate evil


**Sharknado versus Team Avatar **

**Author's notice: I don't own Sharknado or Avatar. Please R&R. **

Zuko looked out the porch of the metal boat using his telescope. He saw a big blast of blue light and said, "Uncle, I have the found the Avatar. We must go and capture the Avatar and bring him to the fire nation so that daddy will love me."

"Wing Ding, take us to where that light came from," Iroh said sipping on his tea. Just then, Sharknado.

"What is that?" Fire nation soldier asked.

"It appears to be tornado consisting of sharks. Jerro said. Just then a shark jumped out of the tornado and flew towards the fleet. Fire nation soldier fired a firebolt at the shark, but it backfired. Instead, since the shark was made out of water and that his fire was radioactive it turned the shark into a nuclear shark.

The Nuclear shark crashed it the boat really fast that blew up like a nuke. Fire nation soldier was killed and the boat was slighting damaged. All the fire benders started to shoot fire at the Sharknado but the Sharknado had water in it so the fire and water mixed to create a nuclear Sharknado. All the Sharks turned into nuclear Sharks.

"Zuko, we must find a way to escape the Sharknado or else we will become firebender soup." Iroh said philosophically while drinking his tea. "But how is the real question."

Just then Zuko had an idea. "Everyone start firing at anything metal." All the firebenders started to shoot firebolts at anything metal. The Magnetism in the metal fused with the nuclear and fire inside the firebolts to open up a portal to the spirit.

"Spirit Nar-seal come here." Zuko said and the Spirit Nar-seal went there to where Zuko was calling him. "Everyone, attack the Spirit Nar-seal." So everyone attacked the Spirit Nar-seal and the fire and spirit to mixed together to create space. The Spirit Nar-seal turned into a space Nar-seal.

Zuko picked up the Space Nar-seal and tossed it into the ocean causing the Sharknado to get distracted and chase after the Space Nar-Seal. But the Space Nar-Seal was made out of space which is nothing, so the Space Nar-Seal is made out of nothing so nothing can touch it or pick it up.

"That was a close one." Jerro said glad that Zuko distracted the Sharknado. Just then Jerro had a heart attack because he swallowed Nuclear Shark blood which was radioactive so he got radiation poisoning and died.

"Jerro is dead. Who will carry on his Legacy now?" Zuko said into the sun.

"Nephew, we mustn't cry. Death is common among everyone and we must move on." Iroh said towards Zuko with words of comfort. Zuko felt better and ordered the boat towards the nearest shore not releasing the Avatar was there, but the Avatar was there cause that is where he was.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

At the South Pole; Katara, Sokka, Appa and Aang were all working back to their village. Aang and Appa was having troubles keeping up cause they were frozen for so long that they haven't moved at all for a while so they have troubles moving right now, currently.

"Gran Gran. We found this kid frozen inside in iceberg. He's name is Aang. Can he stay with us?" Katara asked to Gran Gran. Aang waved and smile at Katara's Grandmother.

"Hmm, I suppose, but he's your responsibility. You have to-." Gran Gran stopped and looked at Aang. "Wait a minute, That kid is an airbender, but all the airbenders are dead so that much mean that he is a zombie."

Aang felted his heartbeat and pulse, he didn't have either. He then checked Appa's heartbeat and pulse and he didn't have any either. "Noooooo. How can the Avatar bring balance to the world if he's dead?" Aang screamed into the sun. "Katara and Sokka. Do you mind if we can go to the northern air temple. I want to go there to get my Xbox and games." Aang asked.

"Hang on. How long are we going to be gone?" Sokka asked sceptically.

"Two hours." Aang said happily and positively.

"I'm still not coming." Sokka replied, but he was then tossed several feet in the air by airbending and landed on Appa. He held tightly on Appa like his life depended on it.

Aang ordered Appa to fly. "Yip Yip." And Appa flew really high into the air and flew north.

"Wait. I still haven't got time to pack yet." Sokka begged, but nobody heard him over the wind. "Shit. They can't hear me, those bitches."

"I heard that." Katara said.

'What the fuck?' Sokka thought confused.

Katara, Sokka, Appa and Aang flew off towards the northern air temple.

Just then the fire nation soldiers arrived at the coast. Prince Zuko and General Iroh stepped out of the boat surrounded by a bunch of soldiers. "Where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"He went to the northern air temple with his friends." Gran Gran said calmly.

"Oh, Okay them." Zuko said. The fire nation soldiers and Southern water tribe waited patiently for the Avatar and his friends to return.


End file.
